Le lista de ApIA
LE LISTA (ApIA) 1. ACCAPAR (to finish, to complete) A. CAT ACABAR / OC ACABAR B. H ACABAR / P ACABAR C. I "AVERE CAPO" ( cosa fatta capo ha) D. F ACHEVER / A ACHIEVE le senso de OED 1. completar (a process)" 2. BELLESSA (beauty) A.CAT BELLESA / OC BELESA B. H BELLEZA / P BELEZA C. I BELLEZZA 3. CAPO (end, extremity, tip, part where an object ends) A. CAT CAP B. H CABO / P CABO C. I CAPO D. MOD. *CHEF / F. **CHEF * CHEF n. m. IXe siècle, chieef. Du latin classique caput, « tête », « bout supérieur de quelque chose », par l'intermédiaire du latin populaire *capum, « extrémité », « ce qui est important », « celui qui est à la tête de »... 2. TECHN. Le chef d'une étoffe, l'extrémité par laquelle on a commencé la fabrication de la pièce. Le chef d'une ardoise, son bord. ** CHEF F B. de localisation 1. "Partie supérieure ou bout de qqc." 4. CESTA / CESTO (basket, woven chest) A. CAT, CISTELL B. H CESTA / CESTO / P CESTO, C. I CESTA D. A WOVEN CHEST / MEDIE CISTE, CYSTE (panier) 5. CADERA (pop.) / CATHEDRA (doct.) (chair) A. CAT CADIRA, B. P CADEIRA, C.I CADREGA ANTIC CATTEDRA (antic in le senso de sede commun) D. [ A] CHAIR / F CHAISE, F CHAIRE 6. CANUTE (whitehaired) A. CAT CANUT / OC CANUT B. H CANOSO C. I CANUTO / ROM CARUNT D. FR CHENU 7. COLCAR (to put to bed) A. OC COLCAR / CAT COLGAR C. I CORICARE / ROM CULCA D. F COUCHER / *A TO COUCH * to couch (in le senso archaic de ‘cubar-se’/ OED: "to recline and repose ") 8. COMPRAR A.CAT COMPRAR / OC CROMPAR B.H COMPRAR / PCOMPRAR C. I COMPRARE / ROM CUMP ÂRA D. F COMPRER, COMPRERER 9. CUMULO (the height, the limmit, the last straw/ IA punto extreme /lo que se considera absurde) A. OC COMOLUM B. H COLMO / P C ÚMULO C. I COLMO D. F COMBLE 10. DENERO (money) A. CAT DINER, B. H DINERO / P DINHEIRO, C. I DENARO D. F DENIERS (Cf. "sur ses propres deniers") 11. ESPAVENTOSE A. CAT ESPANTÓS, B. H ESPANTOSO, P ESPANTOSO, C. I SPAVENTOSO 12. FORMOSE (adj. Fem. shapely) A. CAT FORMOSA, B. H HERMOSA / P FORMOSA, C. I FORMOSA / ROM FRUMOASÂ D. F FORMEUSE 13. INGANNAR (to trick, to fool, to deceive) A. CAT ENGANYAR B. H ENGA ÑAR / P ENGANAR C. I INGANNARE D. F ENGANER , ENGINER, ENGIGNER 14. GOVERNO (government) A. CAT GOVERN / OC GOVERN B. H GOBIERNO / P GOVERNO C. I GOVERNO / ROM GUVERN D. A GOVERNANCE E. RUS GUBERNIJA ( = region ?) 15. JOCHETTO (toy) A. CAT JOGUET, JOGUINA / OC JOGUET, JOGUINA B. H JUGUETE C. I GIOCATTOLO / ROM JUCARIE (pro le divergentia in suffixos, V. IED p.xlvi) D. F JOUET 16. MENSA (table in general / the Lord’s Table) CAT MESA (Lord’s Table / voting table / boardroom table) H MESA / P MESA I MENSA / ROM MAS Â, 17. MOLTON (a ram, a male sheep / le mascule de le ove) A. CAT MOLTÓ / OC MOTON C. I MONTONE D. F MOUTON / A MUTTON ("jocular"/ humoristic in le senso de ove viviente) 18. MULIER (wife / woman) A. CAT MULLER, B. H MUJER / P MULHER, C.I MOGLIE / ROM MUIERE, D. F MUILLER, MOILLER, MOILLIER. MOLLIER Cf. A MOLL ( le sposa o femina de un vagabundo o criminal) es de origine divergente: MOLL < MOLLY < MARY) 19. NOTITIAS (the news) A. CAT NOTÍCIES, B. H NOTICIAS, P NOTÍCIAS, C. I NOTIZIE. 20. PERRUCCHERO (hairderesser, barber) A. CAT PERRUQUER B. H PELUQUERO, C. I PARRUCCHIERE. D. F PERRUQUIER (parole historic. Vide le DAF) 21. PRESSAR-SE ( to hurry) A. CAT APRESSAR-SE B. H APRESURARSE / P APRESSAR-SE C. I PRESSARE (in le senso de I ‘incalzare’) D. F SE PRESSER / A * TO PRESS 22. RECORDO (souvenir) A. CAT RECORD, B. H RECUERDO / P RECORDO, C. I RICORDO 23. SALUTE (health) A. CAT SALUT, B. H SALUD / P SAÚDE, C. I SALUTE D. F SALU Cf. IA "SALUTari" 24. SOLVER / SOL(U)TAR ? (to let loose; to set loose — for example, an animal, an anchor, etc.)7 A. CAT SOLTAR, B. H SOLTAR / P SOLTAR C. I SCIOGLIERE D. F SOUDRE ( verbe : soudre A. - Empl. trans. 1."Délier" ) E. A TO LOOSE < Proto Indo-Euro. IE -1: leu to cut off, free, separate (POK. 2 leu- 681) 25. SUCCIDE (dirty) A.CAT SUTZE, B.H SUCIO / P SUJO, C. I SUCIDO, SUDICIO D. F SURGE (tech.), SUCCIDE (historic) 26. TIA (aunt) A. CAT TIA, B. H T ÍA, P TIA, C. I ZIA. 27. VASCELLA (the china, the dishes) A. CAT VAIXELLA, B. H VAJILLA, C. I VASELLAME / ROM VESEL Â, D. F VAISSELLE